This invention relates to a liquid injection regulator having a control valve mainly used for an apparatus for measuring an injection amount from an injection pump which is used for fuel oil injection into an internal combustion engine especially a Diesel engine, and a measuring apparatus utilizing the liquid injection regulator.
The injection amount measuring apparatus is employed for adjusting and inspecting the injection pump in its manufacturing factories and service stations etc. In a conventional injection amount measuring apparatus, pressure within an injection chamber is previously raised by a pressure raising device before an injection device under measurement is operated for injection following discharging fuel oil from the injection chamber, and thereafter the fuel oil is injected. The pre-loading of the pressure is made to solve the following problem. There is a large difference between the pressure within the injection chamber before injection and the pressure after injection. Therefore, an increase of the volume resulting from the injection in the injection chamber is reduced by the amount corresponding to an amount of a compressed volume due to the pressure difference, so that the measured injection amount becomes smaller than an actual injection amount by the reduced amount of the volume increase.
In measuring the injection amount, an amount of liquid such as fuel oil is injected from the injection device under measurement into the injection chamber to cause an increase of volume of the injection chamber, and the injection amount is measured by measuring a displacement of a displacement member caused by the increase of the volume of the injection chamber, and in the conventional apparatus it is necessary to provide a separate pressure raising device, resulting in complexity of the apparatus construction.